gemhomeworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Raels mom
Her gemstone is located on her chest. She wears a long, blue cloak of a slightly lighter shade and more vibrant than her skin, and a dark blue bodysuit with a cutout for her gemstone. She is also noticeably tall in height. Blue Diamond as her own Pearl, assumed to be her servant. Due to her brief and silent debut, not much is known about her, but because of her gestures, it can be assumed that this Pearl is fearful of Blue Diamond. Trivia *Blue Diamond is the first of the Diamonds to be seen on-screen in an episode of Steven Universe. *Blue Diamond's true voice is yet to be revealed. Her flashback debut was voiced by Garnet, as she was telling the story.http://gemhomeworld.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raelcontor?useskin=oasis Cultural ☀http://gemhomeworld.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raelcontor?useskin=oasis * Blue Diamond's appearance and her throne appear to be heavily influenced by Indian and Muslim culture. Her clothing resembles that of traditional Arab wedding dress, specifically a Henna dress. The frame of her throne has carved geometrical designs for windows, which are a common design in many Indian temples and houses. ** The largest blue diamond, the Hope Diamond, also originates from India. Gemology * Diamond is the official modern birthstone for April, and it is also used as an official sixty year anniversary gemstone. * Diamonds are the stone of truth and victory. ** It is associated with lightning and fearlessness, and for its properties of protection. ** The diamond, in its rarity and beauty, is a symbol of purity and innocence, of love and fidelity, and embraces strength of character, ethics, and faithfulness to oneself and others. * Diamond is the transparent, gemstone-quality crystalline form of carbon and it is indeed one of the hardest known natural substances on Earth. ** Diamonds' hardness is the result of extremely strong chemical bonds between the carbon atoms. ** There is no other gemstone in the same family as diamond, although there are a variety of very similar gemstones. ** Diamond is pure carbon and is chemically the same as graphite. * Although traditional colorless or "white diamonds" are by far the most popular colored diamonds, yellow and brown diamonds are actually the most commonly occurring diamonds. ** Other diamond colors include pink, red, orange, yellow, green, gray and black. ** Specific colors will trade under specific names. *** Brown and yellow diamonds are often referred to as "champagne" or "cognac" diamonds. * If a diamond's impurities consist of boron and low level of nitrogen, the diamond will be a blue or gray color (Type IIb). Other blue diamonds are unrelated to boron; nickel or high concentrations of hydrogen are the hypothetical causes of blue color in some diamonds. *The diamond is a p-type semiconductor. * Diamond deposits are found worldwide, the most notable being Africa, Australia and India. ** Approximately half of the world's diamonds come from Central and Southern Africa. ** Canada has recently become a main commercial source for fine white diamonds. * One of the most famous diamonds, the Hope Diamond, is a blue diamond, and is one of the largest diamonds to ever be cut and faceted. It is known notoriously for supposedly being cursed, depicted to bring forth misfortune to whoever attempts to wear it. * A notorious New Age scamming site, The Council of Love, utilises the blue diamond as a symbol of the Virgin Mary,The Council Of Love: Mother Mary Brings Forth Yet Another Gifting Session Of Her Blue Diamond which may have inspired Blue Diamond's aesthetic similarities to the figure. Gemstone